


so, where do you want to go first?

by pengyun0221



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Real world, bad memories, jisung is the best boyfriend, seungmin is s n a k e, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengyun0221/pseuds/pengyun0221
Summary: jisung and minho just wanted a day off to themselves but jisung had to ruin it. at least he fixed it (did he really?)





	so, where do you want to go first?

Jisung stumbled back as the wave of cold attacked his features. He didn’t expect it to be freezing so he was taken a bit by surprise. Even by the small step he took backwards, he managed to trip as his shoes stuck to the ground with a squeak. His eyes widened before a warm feeling snaked around his waist and pulled him up to stability. 

‘Be careful there,’ the familiar voice teased, stuffing their hands into their coat and stepping out into the white day. Snow lined the ground before them and it was truly a beautiful sight, although too cold to enjoy. Jisung scoffed at the older, catching up to his side after letting what happened sink in. He was grateful to the older but didn’t like to show it, especially when he knew that the older would start mocking him. 

If it were in the past, Jisung’s face would be flushed to a colour which matched Seungmin’s debut hair, but it wasn’t. Jisung had grown used to the skinship the older induced especially during broadcasts and when the younger was doing something dumb which he almost always was. Jisung had gotten close to so many life threatening accidents just to be saved by Minho in the nick of time that he was sort of numb to it. 

Jisung recalled the first time it really hit that he was going to die if he continued the way he was. The 2000s were having a small race to see who could make it to the other end of the road first and Jisung was winning but just as the younger thought he still had time to dash across quickly, the light turned red. He barely got away as Minho caught up to him, obviously seeing the light turn red. The older yanked at the younger’s hoodie, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He had only realised tears had fallen when the younger whispered him that he was fine and he didn’t have to cry. 

It wasn’t something Jisung was particularly proud of but at least he was more careful although the older still saved him multiple times after that. He chuckled at how young and immature he was, snapping his head up when he heard the older beckon him to come, a worried look plastered on his face when he turned back and realised Jisung hadn’t moved from his spot. The younger had been so caught up in his memories he forgot to catch up. 

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, hands tangling in the tail ends of his haircut, giving a goofy smile to the older to send him the message that nothing was wrong. Jogging up to the older, he looked up to him and gave a genuine smile this time to really comfirm that nothing was wrong. He looked ahead the road and both continued their journey. 

‘You didn’t need to save me Minho-hyung,’ Jisung warmed up next to the older’s presence, mimicking the way he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched the words he spoke mix into the air and form a visible cloud before dissolving back into the air. 

Minho simply smiled at the younger, both knowing what he was thinking. How could Minho let Jisung fall?

They strolled in silence, neither wanting to say anything about the matter, eventually getting suffocating for both. Minho was the first to break the silence, clearing out his throat and starting.

‘So, what were you thinking about?’ Jisung almost choked from trying to stifle his laughter at Minho’s poor attempt at starting a conversation. 

‘The past,’ the younger pulled his hands out from his pocket, putting them behind his head and leaning comfortably. 

‘Like?’ Minho was now getting intrigued, eyes glued to the younger, watching his mouth make an attempt at conveying his thoughts. 

‘Remember that time when me, Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin had that race to see if we could get across the street before it turned red?’ Jisung watched the older flinch slightly, looking away and suddenly finding the ground more interesting to look at. Jisung couldn’t blame him, he was really shaken up and kept blaming himself. If only he had stopped the race. Chan and Woojin weren’t around to be the parents they are and Changbin was basically the same age as them. Jisung recalled having to hold on to the older, repeating that he was fine and it was because of him that he was still here and he didn’t have to blame himself until the older finally fell asleep in the younger’s gentle touch. 

‘Hyung, it isn’t your fault. It was mostly mine for asking anyway,’ he tried to convey to the older, smiling although Minho didn’t look up, fiddling with his fingers. ‘I was thinking about how a snake Seungmin is.’

Minho remembered the race more vividly than the others. He let out a small giggle when he recollected the scene of Seungmin grabbing Hyunjin and harassing him with words that Jeongin should never hear. Hyunjin was obviously the fastest with the night jogs partakes in. Minho did morning jogs because Hyunjin was definitely not a morning person. Hyunjin’s face was so red that day as he kept glancing back at Jeongin who innocently smiled at him, tilting his head slightly in confusion, the smile never leaving his face. 

Hearing Felix’s loud “thank you”s to the younger, Hyunjin snapped back up to the race when Seungmin’s devilish grin grew. He whispered ever so softly, the sound similar to how a kidnapper would talk to their victim. The younger’s hand caressed Hyunjin’s cheek, pushing it so the older could see Seungmin’s face, his other hand slithering up the older’s half-untucked shirt. Hyunjin’s breath audibly hitched and this would have gone further if Minho’s sudden scream didn’t stop it. They both looked up a little too late as they only saw Minho crushing Jisung’s tiny body. Despite that, they knew what happened, or what could have happened, rushing to their side with the other two who weren’t involved in the race, Changbin and Jeongin, following behind. 

‘Oh my god hyung, hey I’m sorry,’ Jisung, who was now focusing on the elder before him, cautiously approached the now crying Minho like it was a wild beast getting tamed. He wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, pulling him closely and giving small pressure in his hug. The older buried his head in the crook of the younger’s neck, not wanting to bawl out as it was all in the past, he shouldn’t worry about things like that anymore. 

Barely even a minute passed before Minho pushed Jisung lightly, signalling him to let go. Minho wiped the excess tears on his sleeve and smiled a depressing smile. One that contain the lie of “I’m fine”. Minho really is caught up with all of BTS’s songs. 

Normally Jisung wouldn’t have let it slide, whining and cooing the older to tell him, to let everything out, but today was different. They had a date planned and everything. He wanted the day to heal his hyung instead of his words. 

Minho seems to have noticed the younger’s silence which was unlike him. He couldn’t tell if he was glad or a little disappointed but regardless, he knew Jisung cared for him. 

As if on cue, they have arrived at their destination, the underwater world attraction. Jisung grinned at the older, tugging his sleeve and dragging him to the small dome. 

‘Let’s focus on the present now!’ the younger gave a blinding smile which matched the way his hands clasped together as if starting a class. Minho let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Relief started spreading throughout his body, causing his heart which was palpitating rapidly before to slow down and return to normal. He loves Jisung’s smile. 

Deciding on which attraction to start with, the first wanted to go down to the underground level where the lobby was. There were three escalators in the dome on the ground level. Two headed down while one was directed upwards but still from the underground level. 

Jisung watched Minho step on the downwards escalator to the far left before sliding into the one in the center, which was beside him. Minho eyes widened in fake betrayal as Jisung quietly giggles beside. The older shifted to the right to be closer to his boyfriend, winking when they made eye-contact, the younger just rolled his eyes and stared downwards. 

It was a far way down, almost three floors. Jisung noticed and quickly analysed Minho’s expression. He could tell the older was purposely avoiding looking down, smiling and tilting his head in question when the younger turned his head to look at him. He wasn’t good at hiding things, his hands were shaking, right gripping tightly at the side of the escalator although his face told a different story. 

Jisung’s eyes slowly focused on the quivering hand simply centremetres away from his own left hand resting on the side. Hesitating a bit, everything seemed automatic from there. He lifted his hand, flopping it gently on the other’s. Minho felt the icy feeling of his bandmate’s cold hand, although not the warmth he would’ve preferred, he still felt relaxed. 

Seeing as the older made no attempt to slide out of his touch, Jisung maneuvered his hand into the older’s, curving his finger and digging into the middle of the elder’s index and thumb until he gave way, flipping his hand so that Minho’s palm was facing upwards. Jisung allowed their hands to intertwine, Minho’s warmth making its way up his arm and into his heart. They stayed that way, Minho looking at and playing with their fingers while Jisung stared at the ground and watched it grow bigger as they arrive. 

Finally safe on ground, Jisung tightened his grip, not allowing them to break contact even while stepping off the escalator. He gave a strong, blinding smile to the confused dancer, swinging his left arm back and forth, the other’s hand still in his. Minho softened, he was still a little taken aback at how smooth his little squirrel had gotten in just a year of them dating but he was felt more proud and salty that he will no longer be the confident one of the two. 

Jisung pulled the older forward to the desk to purchase their tickets, the kind lady smiling and giving a discount because of how cute they were together which was an accomplishment for them. They strolled to the entrance and gave their tickets before entering the vast world where so many sea creatures reside. 

Jisung stared in awe while Minho let out a small chuckle, his boyfriend was cute. 

‘So, where do you want to go first?’


End file.
